Blossom's Oneshot Challenge!
by Blossomstripe
Summary: Okay guys, I'm going to write one hundred or more one shots! Every character in the warrior series will get their special little oneshot! Yes, even those cats that no one ever notices (Rosepetal), or the cats you only see once. (Aspentail/Brightspirit), yes they will all get one! So will Pip and Midnight! :D Enjoy!
1. Bramblestar's Lives

**Okay! Welcome to Blossom's Oneshot Challenge! THE LAST HOPE SPOILERS! DON'T READ ON IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE LAST HOPE!**

**Title: Bramblestar's Lives**

**Summary: Brambleclaw has just become leader after The Last Hope, were his lives painful? Did they bring back horrible memories? Were they laughable? Find out in his POV**

**Genre: Suspence/Mystery**

**Rating: K+**

**Language: English**

**Cat(s): Bramblestar**

* * *

Brambleclaw walked out through the fern tunnel, his eyes clouded with grief… all he wanted to do was curl up beside his mentor, and his leader's body and stay there, hoping, wishing he would come back. _He was the father I never had_, he thought to himself with a sad smile as he imagined Firestar up in StarClan with Bluestar and Yellowfang.

Jayfeather didn't seem to notice Brambleclaw's silence as the blind tabby walked ahead. Brambleclaw was proud of the medicine cat, however much Jayfeather thought otherwise.

"Shouldn't you be with the injured cats?" he asked, soon realizing that. Jayfeather snorted. "Leafpool, Briarlight, Brightheart… we have more medicine cat's than warriors," he meowed sarcastically.

"What about Cinderheart?" Brambleclaw asked curiously. "She doesn't remember anymore… her spirit was released before the Darkforest battle,"

Brambleclaw found the situation a little difficult to understand, but he said nothing.

"Are we almost there?" Brambleclaw asked, trying to change the subject. Jayfeather looked at him, but didn't stop walking… _It's as if he can really see me!_

"It's just up here!" he meowed, and Brambleclaw noticed as he walked faster. He saw the hollow of rocks where the Moonpool was hidden. A strong gust of wind ruffled his fur and he shivered.

"Don't worry, the wind is blocked by the hollow!" he meowed… _He read my mind; I don't know how I couldn't notice it before!_ Brambleclaw rolled his eyes anyway and followed Jayfeather. The wind suddenly stopped and he felt warmer, but a cold presence surrounded him.

"Oh StarClan, it's beautiful!" he gasped, and he felt the amusement rolling off Jayfeather. "Now, lick the water, and you'll have a dream from StarClan!" the medicine cat instructed.

He lapped at the water, it tasted like starlight... and he felt himself falling, falling.

* * *

His eyes flickered open and he saw many familiar cats, that he had seen die… he was standing on grass, and he recognized the gathering island.

_Goldenflower, Brindleface, Frostfur, Speckletail, Cinderpelt._

Their faces were lit with excitement, giving him soft smiles.

_Bluestar, Firestar, Flametail, Ferncloud, Hollyleaf._

He missed them dearly… then suddenly, his ears flattened as a loud mew boomed through the clearing… it sounded like every cat he had ever known, but it came out as one single mew.

"Brambleclaw, are you ready to receive your nine lives?" Brambleclaw hurriedly thought of something.

"Yes, I am!" his voice rang out confidently, and two very familiar cats bounded towards him. He recognized Ashfur and Hollyleaf.

"Ashfur," he growled. "Hollyleaf!" he remarked, reaching out to touch noses with her, but he felt nothing. Hollyleaf had ducked back slightly, and the two cats meowed.

"With this life, we give you justice… use it to judge cats fairly in your clan!" they meowed and Brambleclaw felt sharp pain stab through him, _do I really have seven whole lives left_? A memory emerged in his mind.

"_I was there, too, that day, by the stream," Brambleclaw saw himself standing below the Highledge and he saw Hollyleaf looking at him, shock and disbelief in her green eyes. "You didn't see me, but I saw you, and Ashfur," Brambleclaw knew he did the right thing back there but he continued to watch the memory._

"_When Ashfur saw Hollyleaf alone by the stream, he sprang at her. He was determined to hurt the one of the three cats Squirrelflight loved most, to punish her for not loving him. Hollyleaf fought bravely, but before I could help her, Ashfur slipped on the edge of the stream and fell in."_

_The memory faded and he found himself back in the clearing._

Ashfur and Hollyleaf had vanished and he saw them sharing words near his friends and family… _I did the right thing speaking out like that, didn't I?_

* * *

A small black kit that looked about three moons old was bounding towards him, his bright green eyes shining with happiness. "I've wanted to meet you for _ages_!" he squeaked, bushing out his black fur.

"Uh, who are you?" he asked, not wanting to sound rude. "I'm Tadpole, Hawkfrost's deceased littermate… so your half-brother!" not waiting for him to reply, the kitten squeaked. "With this life, I give you courage… use it to defend your clan," he finished and he bounded away, a memory flashed over him and pain sizzled through his pelt, causing him to bristle.

"_Climb! Climb! You can do it!" Brambleclaw recognized Tadpole, and two young kits, identical to Hawkfrost and Mothwing._

"_Hawk, get up onto the sill, Moth, keep going. You can make it, I know you can!" the black kit squealed._

"_Tadpole, I-I can't! It's too hard!" Moth squealed, digging her claws into the pipe._

"_I'll help you, Just hang on, Hang on, I'll be right there!" Tadpole replied, but Brambleclaw could see fright in his eyes._

"_That's it Moth, come up here beside me!" Hawk hissed and he looked down at Tadpole. Tadpole coughed and his body went under. Then he emerged again._

_A strange she-cat, wait-no, Sasha! Sasha tried to get him but Tadpole's head went under, he waited for the kit to resurface, but he didn't…_

_Up the top, Hawk was wailing. "NO!" and Brambleclaw actually felt sorry for his murderous brother._

* * *

Tadpole had vanished and was sitting alongside Hollyleaf, a knowing glint in his eyes. Next up, came two more kits, he recognized them instantly. _Larchkit, and Hollykit, the two kits who had died from the cold before the Great Journey!_

"Hey Brambleclaw!" they squeaked together. "With this life, we give you hope… use it, even on the darkest night, it's there with you!"

The future ThunderClan leader could see the kits had tried hard to memorize the sentence and he gave a purr of amusement. The kits touched their noses to his cheek and pain like the coldest ice and the hottest flames washed over him, he struggled to stay on his paws and another memory flooded him.

"_Come on Birchkit, you never want to do anything fun!" Hollykit squeaked loudly, her green eyes shining with defiance… Brambleclaw thought to himself, she would've been an exact Squirrelflight if she'd lived._

"_I don't like breaking the warrior code," the small brown kit retorted. "Go, I won't tell a soul…" he nuzzled his littermate's eartips._

"_Why are you so worried?" Larchkit remarked. "We're not going to fight foxes," Hollykit added cheekily._

"_You could fight foxes, sneaking out of camp in the middle of the night… I'd prefer you to sneak out at daylight," he sighed, letting his paws drag. "See you in the morning!" he squeaked and the kits bounded away._

Brambleclaw was touched by the memory; he remembered how he and Tawnypelt used to do such things. Sadness flattened him; _I wish she was still in ThunderClan with me!_

* * *

Two young cats bounded alongside each other, one of them reminded him of Dustpelt. While the other, he knew straight away. _Shrewpaw and Swiftpaw_… he thought happily, lifting his tail in greeting.

"Shrewpaw, Swiftpaw… it's been so long," he murmured but the two young cats ignored him. "Brambleclaw, with this life, we give you mentoring, use it to mentor the young cats in your clan!" the two young cats touched their nose to his cheek and pain sizzled through him and he felt his pelt on fire, but luckily it wasn't.

"I'm sorry you died, I'm sure you would've made great warriors!" Brambleclaw admitted. The two cats gave him longing looks. "I'm sure we would," Swiftpaw has no emotions in his green eyes but Brambleclaw could see pride in Shrewpaw's eyes. A memory flashed through him.

_Brambleclaw saw Shrewpaw chasing a pheasant and the deputy recognized the old forest… Home, he thought with a sad smile._

_He saw the monster coming, but knowing he could do nothing, he still yelled out. "Shrewpaw, look out!" Brambleclaw shrieked but the monster had zoomed past and the once brave young tom was lying crippled on the Thunderpath._

The black-and-white tom had gone and Brambleclaw sighed… _They both deserved to be warriors, and a sad death._

* * *

Feathertail was coming alone, starlight shimmering on her sleek pelt. "Hello Brambleclaw, it's been a while hasn't it?" she asked him, blue eyes reflecting the starlight from above.

"Yes, it has… Crowfeather misses you, do you have any message for him?" but Brambleclaw instantly regretted those words. _I can't tell a soul about this!_

"With this life, I give you love, use it for your family and friends, and especially Squirrelflight," she gave Brambleclaw a longing look before she padded away, Brambleclaw could feel sadness pushing off her. _She misses Crowfeather. _This life made him feel warm, and he wondered… _Maybe the next few won't be as bad._

"_Crowpaw, I-I love you," Feathertail was sitting near Crowfeat-well, Crowpaw, next to the waterfall in the mountains, starlight above them._

"_I love you too Feathertail," he whispered just loudly enough for Brambleclaw to hear. I wonder how she felt when Crowfeather fell in love with Leafpool._

"_Do you think we'll have kits one day?" he asked her, his black fur bristling with embarrassment._

"_Of course, I know this is forbidden, but we'll work it out…"_

* * *

Brambleclaw sighed as she walked away. _I hope she's happy here._ Ferncloud and Honeyfern came bounding along next; Ferncloud seemed to be enjoying StarClan.

"Hello Brambleclaw, congratulations," Ferncloud purred loudly. "I knew you'd make it here one day," Honeyfern commented.

"With this life, we give you mothering, protect your clan as if they were your kits…" he expected this life to be warm and soft like Feathertail's, but the sharp jolt made him yowl in pain. The two cats began to fade and his vision blurred.

"_Berrynose… I'm expecting your kits," Brambleclaw recognized Lionblaze and Hollyleaf basking on the rocks in the background, and Briarkit, Blossomkit, and Bumblekit playing outside with a beetle they had caught._

_Berrynose nuzzled his mate and they looked overjoyed, as they began to wander back to their den, Honeyfern shot forward and Berrynose spun around startled._

_Luckily, StarClan was kind enough to spare him the pain of watching a second time._

* * *

A fluffy grey she-cat walked forward delicately, her pawsteps making nearly no noise. A flame coloured tom just behind her.

"Flametail, Cinderpelt," he greeted with a friendly dip of his head. "Nice to see you again Brambleclaw," she remarked, touching her nose to his ear.

"With this life, I give you compassion, use it for sick or weaker cats than yourself… put yourself in their paws," Flametail meowed wisely. _I'm proud of him, if only he was still alive._

"I'm proud of you…" he whispered but Flametail picked it up. "I know Brambleclaw," the skinny ginger tom bounded off and he spotted a fluffy grey she-kit, whose green eyes were wide, she looked about four moons.

_I wonder who that is_ his fur had stopped bristling and was beginning to lie flat.

"_Jayfeather, help me!" Flametail wailed and Jayfeather was trying to pull Flametail up off the ice. "Come on Flametail!" the blind medicine cat growled through muffled fur, then a very… he couldn't find the words to describe._

_The tom had no fur that Brambleclaw could see, and his eyes were round and white as if he was blind. How could a cat grow so… ugly?_

"_Let him go Jayfeather," his voice was ghostlike and Brambleclaw shivered, taking a few pawsteps back. Jayfeather let go of the medicine cat and Brambleclaw closed his eyes._

* * *

He only had two lives left. Mousefur and Longtail were walking towards him.

Mousefur's pelt was sleek and smooth like a young warrior and her eyes were bright with delight of being reunited with her friend.

"It's nice to see you here Bramble_star_," Longtail teased, kindness in his eyes. "With this life, that Mousefur and I give you, is tireless energy, use it to fill out the roles of a leader!" they spoke clearly together and Brambleclaw was impressed.

Pain shot through him like thorns and he only just stopped himself from collapsing.

"_There's a mouse on the pile, StarClan would be angry!" Mousefur retorted and Longtail took off into camp, Brambleclaw never noticed the intense look of fear in her eyes… fear for him. Did she… like him?_

"_I'll go after him!" Briarpaw shot out and she charged after the blind elder. Then the tree fell and everyone closed their eyes, including him._

* * *

The two elders had vanished and he soon spotted them talking alongside a fir tree. Firestar was walking towards him, his flaming ginger pelt shining as if sunlight was flowing down on it, even though it was night.

"Brambleclaw, my apprentice, my deputy, and my loyal warrior, I always knew you'd make it here one day, and here you are," Firestar spoke calmly, but excitement shone in his eyes. _Wow, he looks, younger in a way I guess!_

"It's nice to see you to," he joked and nuzzled his leader. "With this life, I give you nobility, certainty, and faith," he meowed.

By far, this life was the most hurtful, it seemed like his pelt was on fire, lighting slashing his body, ice freezing him. He wasn't going to keep going.

_I just saved Tigerstar's kit, and I killed Yellowfang, Patchpelt, and Halftail! He could see Firestar's thoughts._

"_Did I do the right thing?" he murmured to himself and then he saw a vision of him standing deputy and Firestar's thoughts had changed. I did the right thing, I know it, and Firestar murmured. "Well done, well done,"_

Brambleclaw opened his eyes, the pain finally over. "Brambleclaw, StarClan honours you by your new name, Bramblestar!"

"All heil Bramblestar!" the StarClan cats called, cheering for his new name and it reminded him of his warrior ceremony. Pride filled his chest, and for real, his eyes flew open and there he was, by the Moonpool with Jayfeather beside him.

* * *

Pain spread through his body but he showed no sign of weakness as he stood. "Jayfeather, let's go home…" and Jayfeather smiled at him. "Yes, Bramble_star_,"

**I know this is long! But I hope you enjoyed it! I'm not gonna tell you the next cat, I'll surprise you ;) ;)**


	2. Squirrelflight's Birth

**Okay, here is Squirrelflight! Enjoy her tale… this takes place after The Last Hope**

**Title: Squirrelflight's Challenge**

**Summary: Squirrelflight is expecting kits, and Bramblestar, being the protective mate he is, demotes her as deputy and sends her to the nursery, but this cat can't be contained. She must be out and about.**

**Rating: T (For blood)**

**Genre: Horror/Hurt/Comfort**

**Language: English**

**Cat(s): Squirrelflight**

* * *

Squirrelflight sighed, she had been a deputy for five moons, and she had watched kits become apprentices, apprentices become warriors… and warriors become elders, but she had never, ever experienced this.

"You're expecting kits, have you told Bramblestar?" Jayfeather asked her, she had told him she had a stomach ache and the case was solved. "Kits?"

"Yes, I'd go tell Bramblestar if I were you," Jayfeather meowed seriously, but there was delight in his blind blue eyes. "Are you happy?" she asked him. "My _mother_ is having kits, of course I am," he grunted.

Squirrelflight felt joy overcome her and kits might not be so bad. "Thanks Jayfeather," she dipped her head and bounded out into the clearing, sunlight washing over her fur, turning it into a lighter ginger.

"Squirrelflight, can I lead the sunhigh patrol?" it was Birchfall, his eyes lighting up. "Yes, take Rosepetal, Whitewing, and Berrynose with you to the ShadowClan border," the light brown tom gathered his patrol and left.

"Squirrelflight, I feel like hunting…" it was Leafpool. "Fine, lead a hunting patrol by the lake, take Thornclaw, Spiderleg and Blossomfall," she ordered and she was finding it hard to breathe. "What about the WindClan border?" someone called.

"Bumblestripe can lead the WindClan patrol, take um, Sorreltail, Brackenfur and Dovewing," she finished and she lashed her tail.

_Great StarClan this is a difficult job even though I've been doing it for five moons, it gets harder every day_ she thought.

* * *

Bramblestar was in his den and she trailed up the Highledge, nervousness tingling in her paws. _What should I say?_ She began running words through her mind… _Guess what, you're going to be a father! No, how about, Bramblestar, I'm expecting kits! No-_ but she had reached the entrance and her mate called her in.

"What's up Squirrelflight?" he asked her, affection in his amber eyes. "I'm- you're going to be a f-I'm expecting kits," she meowed bluntly.

Bramblestar's eyes lit up. "Really?" he asked her. "No lies this time?" a teasing glint in his eyes. "Nope, I'm dead out serious," she murmured.

"I'll ask Lionblaze to be deputy while you're in the nursery," he meowed urgently. "I'll get the apprentices to make you a nest of feathers okay?" Squirrelflight tried to argue but Bramblestar was already nudging her down the Highledge towards the nursery.

* * *

She rested her head in her paws. Amberpaw, Dewpaw, and Snowpaw, had become apprentices the moon before and were racing around the clearing with wide eyes. Cherryheart and Molenose were glancing around, faintly amused while the newly named Lilypelt and Seedtail were sharing a mouse by the freshkill pile.

_I am so bored, curse Bramblestar for sending me to this foxdung of a place_ she shook her head furiously. She had been here for two whole moons and she felt as if she was slowly dying.

She got to her paws_ I've had enough, I'm getting out of here!_ She bounded out of the nursery, her belly slowing her down slightly.

The deputy scanned the clearing; no one was paying attention so she slipped out the entrance and into the forest, the cool breeze surprising her, she hadn't felt it for so long.

A leaf slipped off a tall tree and she leapt up and caught it, ignoring the pain in her stomach and thinking about her longing for forest.

_I am Squirrelflight, the cat who can never, ever be contained!_

She flicked her bushy, squirrel-like tail and she thought with a cheeky smirk on her face. _Does Bramblestar miss me yet?_

She walked along the ShadowClan border, keeping her ears pricked for trouble, but her eyes focused ahead, as she spotted a squirrel. _I couldn't catch that if I tried thanks to my huge stomach_ she glared at her stomach, annoyance flickering in her green gaze.

_Should I try_ she wondered, narrowing her eyes. "Yes, I will," she meowed quietly, deciding. She crouched down, and leapt at the squirrel, and pain shot through her. "Ow!" she shrieked, pain sizzled through her stomach. _What is happening to me?_

* * *

She struggled to her paws. _I have to get back to camp, before Bramblestar notices me gone, and find's me in pain here in the middle of the forest!_

Squirrelflight couldn't move and she heard mewls of shock. She saw Ivypool leading a patrol, and behind her were Blossomfall, Toadstep, and Brackenfur.

"Quick, Blossomfall, you're the fastest, get back to camp and get Jayfeather!" Ivypool ordered, not taking her gaze off Squirrelflight. _This is humiliating, great deputy of ThunderClan lying on the ground probable about to have her kits…_

Time flew so fast, she didn't know why, she felt hollow in her head, and the last thing she saw was Jayfeather was coming at her, and Bramblestar was pacing, muttering words.

* * *

"Squirrelflight, come with me!" an excited voice, which she instantly recognized, Firestar. "Firestar, father, is that you?" she squeaked like a kit, she no longer had a large stomach and she leapt towards the flaming ginger tom.

"Yes Squirrelflight, it is me…" his voice was tired. "Why am I here? Am I dead?" she asked him. "That is your decision… Squirrelflight," he offered politely.

"What do you mean?" she asked, confusion shimmering in her green gaze. "You can choose to stay with me, and all of your deceased friends, like Shrewpaw, and Hollykit and Larchkit, or Ferncloud and Hollyleaf," he offered persuasively. "Or you can go back to Bramblestar and your kits," Squirrelflight pricked her ears.

"Kits! How are they?" Firestar beckoned her with his tail. "Why don't you look for yourself?" Squirrelflight nodded eagerly, she remembered the pain she felt back in the real life, but up here, she felt completely at ease.

_Should I stay, no, what about Bramblestar? But-_ she didn't have time to keep arguing her thoughts, she looked in the pool and inside, were four small kits. _Woah, no wonder I blacked out_ she thought, shocked.

Bramblestar was curled up around them, attempting to keep them warm; they were beside Cinderheart, who had her kits a moon before.

_Well they have a mother to take care of them_ she thought but she looked at the kits, she already felt annoyance bubbling in her chest when she thought of another cat mothering them. They were _hers!_

"I'm sure you want to go back Squirrelflight,"

Squirrelflight knew he was right. "I do," she murmured and she looked at her father with huge green eyes. "Go…" he murmured and she felt herself begin to fade.

* * *

She opened her eyes and Bramblestar was leaning over her. "Squirrelflight, you're awake!" he squealed, nuzzling her nonstop and she purred loudly. "I chose to come back," Bramblestar chuckled. "I'm sure you did, I bet you made Firestar send you back,"

_I would've stayed unless Firestar had showed me those kits… I-I, I miss my father, and Hollyleaf, I've lost too many important cats, and I don't want my kits to lose me._

"You look lost, maybe you should name the kits… we have two sons and two daughters," Bramblestar informed her and Squirrelflight purred loudly.

"That one looks like you," Squirrelflight meowed proudly, pride in her blazing green eyes.

_I'm glad I stayed, or I wouldn't have been able to name them… and then Cinderheart would call them Honeykit after Honeyfern or Fernkit, or Mousekit… and I wouldn't want that!_

"How about Hawkkit, after my brother, he'll lead the life that my brother didn't?" Bramblestar meowed calmly, looking at Squirrelflight for help. _Don't let him, Hawkfrost killed Hollyleaf… _"Sounds fine to me," she replied cheerfully and she mentally scolded herself for it.

The next kit was like Leafpool, light brown she-kit with white paws. "Robinkit," she murmured instantly.

"Yes," Bramblestar meowed, narrowing his eyes. "She suits it,"

"I know, and I'll name a tom, and then you can name the next she-kit." Squirrelflight meowed. "Okay, Flamekit, after Flametail, sort of… he looks like the sun, no! Sunkit!" she declared. "Sounds lovely," Bramblestar praised and licked his son on the head.

"And finally, little Mottlekit," the next was a tortoiseshell she-kit. "Wow, she looks like Tawnypelt!" Squirrelflight added, widening her eyes.

"She does, doesn't she?" Bramblestar purred, looking at his new family. "Hawkkit, Robinkit, Sunkit, and Mottlekit, welcome to ThunderClan my little ones," he whispered, and Squirrelflight barely heard him because she had fallen asleep.

* * *

Mottlekit was running towards a moss ball, she was almost there. _Come on, I have to beat Sunkit and Robinkit!_

"The moss ball is mine!" Robinkit's high squeak came from behind her. "No, it's mine!" Sunkit, her brother, hissed and she heard a hiss and a squeak as Robinkit and Sunkit engaged in battle.

She pounced on the moss ball. "It's mine!" she squealed and Hawkkit suddenly leapt out of nowhere and landed on her back. "It's mine!" he squealed, hitting him softly with his white paws.

Hawkkit was a very small kit and she easily tossed him off, and he landed on the ground beside Sunkit. "Hey!" he growled, his fur bristling, but playfulness glinted in his eyes.

She charged away, twelve sets of pawsteps thudding after her. _Thud, thud, thud… thud, thud, thud, thud._

Hollykit and Blazekit were watching them with amusement; they were one moon older than the four littermates.

"Come on, you slow slugs!" she taunted them.

* * *

Robinpaw pranced around her mentor, Foxleap. "Can we explore? I'm really bored!" she complained, energy coming out of every direction.

"I'm going to take you for a tour of the territory, Toadstep, Ivypool, and Cherryheart are coming with us, with their apprentices," he informed her and Robinpaw cheered loudly. "Yes! I want to race Sunpaw to the Sky Oak!"

"Funny, you don't even know where it is!" Cherryheart's amused mew broke into the conversation and Sunpaw came up behind her.

"We've snuck out enough, we know the whole territory," Robinpaw boasted. She heard laughter and Toadstep and Ivypool came up behind her, Hawkpaw and Mottlepaw behind them.

"So true," Hawkpaw agreed and Toadstep nudged him. "Do you want to stand here all day till' you take root? Or do you want to explore ThunderClan?" Toadstep asked them and they all cried. "Explore ThunderClan!"

* * *

Sunpelt looked at Hollystorm, they had become mates the moon before and she was now expecting his kits. _I can't believe I've grown so much…_

"I love you," she whispered in his ear and he licked her cheek and whispered back. "Love you too," Hollystorm purred loudly and she curled her tail around her muzzle for a nap. "Good night my love,"

Sunpelt walked out into the clearing, Blazefur and Robinwing were sharing tongues by the apprentice den and he found it strange. _We've grown up._

"Sunpelt, I can't believe you're going to be a father!" Squirrelflight exclaimed, she was his mother, and Bramblestar, his father came up behind her. "I'm so proud of you," he praised, nuzzling his cheek and Sunpelt purred loudly. "Go praise Robinwing, she's gonna become mates with Blazefur!" he meowed, embarrassed.

"You'll be a great father Sunpelt," Bramblestar went on, ignoring his comment. "You get it from your father, your looks, being handsome," Squirrelflight purred loudly, licking his cheek.

"Hey! I'm your kit too!" Mottleheart came up behind them and then she purred in amusement. "I was joking," she meowed, once she realized she ruined the 'moment'.

"We know," Bramblestar and Squirrelflight meowed in unison.

* * *

Hawkstar sat on the Highledge, ThunderClan was short on warriors… he'd lost some of his best warriors to greencough, last moon.

Sunpelt and Hollystorm's kits, Streamfur, Bluepool, and Shadepelt were play fighting by the apprentice den; Robinwing's kits, Fernpaw and Honeypaw were sharing a mouse by the fern tunnel. Hawkstar was mates with Ambersnow, Brightheart and Cloudtail's daughter, she was in the nursery, expecting his kits, and Mottleheart had become mates with Snowshade and they were mates.

Bramblestar and Squirrelflight, his loving parents had passed on and he missed them dearly, but his clanmates were with him, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

**Everyone, I know it has been confirmed that Squirrelflight can't have kits. But I don't see why not, and this is not an Erin Hunter Book she has published, this is just a fanfic.**

**Hawkstar x Ambersnow (Amberkit, from TLH)**

**Mottleheart x Snowshade (Snowkit, from TLH)**

**Erin Hunter © Warriors**

**Blossomstripe © Hawkstar, Robinwing, Mottleheart, Sunpelt, Hollystorm, Blazefur**

**Order (Every cat will get done)**

**Jayfeather**

**Graystripe**

**Dustpelt**

**Sandstorm**


End file.
